Sora's Rose
by Kataang's-Loyal-Devoted-Slave
Summary: SK! Sora returns to destiny islands, but bad information is waiting for him there...SAD! SK SK!Rating to be safe...
1. Chapter 1: A Secret Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the video game.

Hi, people. This is going to be my very first sad story, so you might wanna grab a box of tissues… anyway, please read and review this story, and I will update in a few days! –Tina

0-0-0

"I can't believe I finally get to see her… after all this time! Isn't it great, Donald?" Sora was getting ready to return to Destiny Islands, and was packing his suitcase. He was miscellaneously throwing things into his bag as fast as he could, exited about seeing his mom, but more importantly, Kairi. Donald shook his head, exasperated.

"Sora, calm down! You look like a wild puppy with a hyperactive problem!" this just made Sora laugh, as he chucked the last of his clothes into his bag.

"How can I calm down! I get to see her…"

"Now, Sora. I know how you feel about Kairi, but I think you need to take it down a notch! You're scarin' me! Hyuk!" Goofy patted him comfortingly on the back, and proceeded to pack.

"Ya, I guess… I am going to go say goodbye to the Beas- I mean, Prince Ferdinand before we leave." The Beast had managed to get Belle to love him in return, changed back into a prince, and was married to her. Sora jogged quickly to the west wing.

"Prince Ferdinand? Hello?"

"Over here, Sora." He heard a voice coming from the chair near the window. After a few moments, he saw the figure of the Prince in a chair, gazing at the beautiful never-dying rose. Sora walked slowly over to him, and sat next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"Ahh…I used to sit here for hours at a time, just looking at this rose. I tried to get Belle to love me by force, which didn't work. You have to be gentle… Sora. I want you to have this…" he lifted the glass casing around the flower off, and handed Sora the rose inside. He slid his forefinger slowly down the soft surface of one of the petals. " … as a reminder that love always triumphs." Sora nodded, and clutched the rose lightly in his palm.

"Thank you. I will never forget all the nice things you have done for me, but we have to be going. Goodbye, Prince Ferdinand." Sora said, as he walked from the room.

"Goodbye, Sora…" replied the Prince, as the door closed.

"Donald! Goofy! Look at what the Prince gave me!" he rushed into the launch pad room so quickly, he knocked Donald off his feet.

"Augh! Rrgg! Sora! Watch where you are going, for gods sake…" he stood, and brushed the dust off of him.

"Whoa! Sora, that was a nice gift! What are you going to do with it?" asked Goofy, gazing intently at the crimson wonder.

"Um… I'm gonna give it to Kairi…uh…and tell her… how I feel…about her…" he said haltingly, blush rising on his cheeks. Goofy smiled, and threw the last of the bags into the Gummi ship. Sora boarded as well, and started the ignition.

"You guys ready?" he asked. His companions nodded, and they took off into the star dotted sky.

_I can't believe I am finally back. There is my old hut…Kairi's…Riku's… the sea…the trees…the Secret Place…_Sora stood on the beach of Destiny Islands, breathing in the sweet sea air. The rose he had received from the Prince was still clutched in his hand. Remembering that he had to go see the ones he loved, he ran quickly to his mother's hut.

"Mom? MOM? I'm back!" he screamed as he burst through the door. He heard scuffling from the kitchen, and his mother, Mrs. Hukara, came running, wild-eyed. Seeing who had come, she smiled, tears springing to her eyes.

"Son…My Sora!" she ran to him, and embraced his chest. He smiled, and hugged her back, allowing her tears to leak onto his shirt.

"I'm home, mom. For good. Hey!" he said, pulling back from the hug. "Where's Kairi? I want to talk to her." Mrs. Hukara's face tightened, and more tears come pouring from her eyes.

"Sora…she's…she's dead…" Sora's smile, laugh and life vanished in that instant.

"Wha-"

"Here…before she died…she gave this to me…she said it was for you…I am so sorry, hun. I know how you felt about her…" she took a small piece of paper from her apron pocket, and held it out to him. He grasped it, a blank stare on his face.

"No…NO!" he screamed, agony searing in his chest, and sprinted from the house, leaving a trail of tears behind him. Mrs. Hukara collapsed in a fit of sobs, for Kairi, and for her son.

0-0-0

So tell me what you think so far. Sad, huh? Well, it gets better later. Please R&R, and NO FLAMES! -Tina


	2. Chapter 2: Together in Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts the video game.

Hey people! This is the end of my story, so do not ask me to write anymore! Maybe I will do a sequel, if you are nice…. Please enjoy the final chapter in Sora's Rose, and do not forget, I love to get reviews! – Tina

0-0-0

_No…no,no,no… she can't be gone… why do I deserve this? Why does everyone in my life abandon me? Riku…Namine…The King…now Kairi, the only one I have ever loved… _a hot tear slid down Sora's cheek, and many more followed, plummeting onto the soft sand below him. Feeling the small crumpled note in his hand, he glanced at it, next to the rose in his sweaty palm. Cautiously he unfolded it, and stared blankly at the tiny scrawl. After a few moments of preparation, he read.

**_Dearest Sora,_**

_**As you probably already know, I am dead when you are reading this. I have developed leukemia, that is a form of cancer, if you don't know Sora. Anyway, I am dying as we speak, and can barely write this. But I need to. You are the only person to whom I am writing, and this is for your eyes only. I have to tell you how I have always felt about you, and still feel now. You are the only person in my life who I have always been able to talk to. I am so sorry I have to leave you like this, but there is no hope for me. Sora… I love you. I have always loved you and still do today. You complete my life, and there is a large portion of my heart saved for you that can be filled by no other man. I hope you feel the same way about me. As a last testament to my love for you, go look in the  
Secret place. You can see it every day if you want… I could say it's carved in stone… sorry…dry humor… Goodbye, Sora. I love you with all my being. I just wish I could have told you in person, and gave you a kiss to go with it. I will meet you again in Kingdom Hearts, where my soul will always reside. But do not forget, Sora, we will always be together, connected, by our hearts. **_

_**I will love you forever,**_

_**Kairi**_

Tears dropped from Sora's eyes onto the paper, smudging the small letters. Almost immediately, he realized this was the only true proof of their love. He folded it up, and stowed it in his pocket, later to frame it and hang it on his wall. Sora sniffed and stood, clutching the rose. _I will never love another like I love you, Kairi. _He ambled to his hut, careful not to start weeping again.

"Sora…baby come here…" Mrs. Hukara held him in her arms when he arrived.

"Where…where is her g-grave?" he asked solemnly, only barely able to hold back the tears that threatened to leak from his azure eyes.

"She asked to be buried in the small opening near the waterfall… she called it the 'Secret Place'. It seemed very important to her…" Sora nodded, and left his house, a heavy burden upon his shoulders.

………………

_It seems smaller than it was… of course when we first came in here we were only seven… _Sora slid through the tiny entrance to the cave, and walked slowly towards the chamber at the center. When he reached it, his heart seemed to cease it's beating, and beads of sweat appeared on his brow. There, on the right side of the room, lay a mound of dirt, about seven feet long. Tears sprang again to his clear, blue orbs as he slipped across the dirt floor, and knelt next to Kairi's grave. At first, there seemed to be no gravestone, but as he raised his now dripping eyes, he noticed a small engraving above the burial place. It was a drawing…the drawing. There were differences, though. Instead of just Sora giving Kairi a Paupu fruit, there was another given to him from Kairi's picture. Also, in neat tiny scrawl under the drawing, it said:

**_Together in Kingdom Hearts…I will wait for you._**

_** Kairi Sipito/ Hukara**_

_**May 13, 1989/ September 5, 2003**_

It seemed there was more salt water on Sora's face than there was in the entire ocean now. _I will wait for you?…I know you will…we will be together, Kairi._ He stood, wiping the fresh tears away. Finally noticing that the never-dying rose was still clutched firmly in his hand, he brought it up to his face, smelling it's sweet perfume. After a few moments, he whispered,

"Kairi…this is a symbol of a never-ending love. A love that cannot die or be broken, because the light that attaches our hearts is too strong for even the most sinister darkness to break. I hope you can hear me when I say this…" suddenly, he threw back his head and screamed, "I LOVE YOU! UNTIL KINGDOM HEARTS, KAIRI… until Kingdom Hearts…" Sora released the rose from his fingertips. It dropped onto Kairi's grave, a single tear falling with it.

(Many years later)

Old and alone, Sora Hukara ambles slowly down the path he has walked so many times before, his back cracking with exhaustion. The cane he is using is old and feeble, as his body is. He knows this is his final journey to the Secret Place. As he ducks underneath the entrance to the cave, he reminisces all the times he has had in the last eighty years. There was no marriage, or children in his past, but a bright beautiful one filled with laughter and joy. But in every heart, there is sadness and darkness, which no one can expel. His love for Kairi still lingers to this day, burning as fiercely as ever. As he enters the chamber in which his beloved is kept, his eyes travel to the familiar rose, glimmering and sparkling exactly like the day he left it here. Tears come to his eyes, then drip down his long white beard.

"Kairi…" his voice creaks and moans like an old ship. "I love you, and I am coming." All of a sudden, he notices a door that in all his years of coming to this place he has never seen. It is large and white, glowing…a light of it's own. Old and feeble as he is, he makes his way toward it, and pushes it open. The bright light swallows him up, and rejuvenates his being. When he steps through the frame of the door, he finds he has been returned to his fifteen year old state, looks and energy alike. The door shuts behind him, but the light still burns strong.

"Sora?" he hears a voice to the side of him. He turns, witnessing a sight he has longed to see since he was but fifteen. Her cinnamon hair sways in a nonexistent breeze, and her lavender eyes gaze deeply into his.

"K-Kairi?" she nods, and runs to him, embracing him in her arms. He does the same, tears stinging his eyes.

"Sora…I waited. Now we can be together…forever." She presses her satin lips to his. He kisses her back, feeling like crying, laughing, and jumping all at the same time.

"Kairi…I love you." He says as the kiss breaks. She smiles, no, she dazzles, and takes him by the hand.

"Kingdom Hearts is waiting, Sora." She leads him into the light surrounding them, and they disappear into nothingness, no longer needing their bodies, only each other's hearts. The door to Kingdom Hearts evaporates from the Secret Place, leaving the room behind. The rose atop Kairi's grave still lingers to this day, living proof of a love that triumphed. Only one thing has changed since the door, the grave inscription. It now reads :

**_Together in Kingdom Hearts…Our love conquers all._**


End file.
